The embodiments herein relate generally to grilling accessories, and more particularly, to a grilling accessory for adjusting the vertical height of a cooking surface over a heat source.
When cooking food over a heat source, it is necessary to control the food temperatures for adequate cooking. This can be difficult when cooking over, for example, charcoal because of the inability to easily control to temperature of the charcoal. Moreover, it is difficult to feed the fire when grilling food over charcoal.
Existing charcoal grills include a kettle or bowl designed to hold the fire and a grilling rack that covers the bowl. The fire is started and then the rack is placed over the top edge of the bowl when the fire is ready to grill the food items. The food items are then placed over the rack and turned over a few times until cooking is complete. Thus, a user is required to wait until the fire has reached a particular temperature to start cooking.
To vary the cooking temperature, a user may blow on the charcoal, strengthening the fire and increasing the heat, or wait for the charcoal has cooled down. These are not efficient ways to vary the cooking temperature. Furthermore, while adding charcoal may be desirable, this is not possible without removing the rack on conventional charcoal grills.
Therefore, what is needed is a device that allows a user to move food vertically up and down with respect to the heat source, wherein the device is stable and easily collapsible for storage and transportation.